The present invention relates to motor vehicles and the like and in particular to a high strength vehicle suspension link or control arm and related method.
During movement or operation, a variety of forces act upon the wheels of a motor vehicle. These forces are transferred from the wheels to the vehicle frame and all of its related components, and are typically referenced with respect to a vehicle in its standard horizontal position where all four wheels are in contact with the ground. Vertical loads act downwardly on the vehicle and are frequently encountered when the vehicle travels, particularly over bumps or holes in the road, inclines, etc. In addition, longitudinal forces act upon the wheels against the direction of travel while the vehicle is moving. Further, transverse forces push and pull the wheels laterally towards and away from the frame structure when the vehicle turns. A vehicle suspension system must be able to withstand the various forces acting on the vehicle, whether vertical, longitudinal or transverse, singly or in combination.
In many vehicle suspension systems, at least one link or control arm is used to couple the wheels to the frame of the vehicle. Such suspension components must be sufficiently rigid or stiff to accommodate all of the above-noted forces without cracking or fracturing. Yet, such suspension components are preferably light weight to improve vehicle efficiency and performance. While such suspension components may be made from aluminum, the same are relatively expensive to manufacture, particularly for applications requiring high structural strength and reliability.
Accordingly, a light weight suspension link or control arm having high strength to withstand a variety of forces, yet being economical to manufacture, is desired.